Rotate-Scale-Translate (RST) transform controls provide four degrees of freedom for performing a transformation on a two-dimensional displayed object. A variety of techniques for freely manipulating the position of displayed objects in two-dimensions have been developed for multi-point devices, but techniques for performing layering operations on displayed objects remain largely undeveloped for multi-point devices.